


Important Meeting

by TheGenesis



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGenesis/pseuds/TheGenesis
Summary: Despite Skye’s desperate pestering, Sig won’t tell her why Midas suddenly called him to his office for an “important meeting”.
Relationships: Midas/Sig (Fortnite)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Important Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I knew i had to write this when i saw Sig in the item store. It's my first one, so i hope you enjoy!

“Please, please, pleeeaaaseee!” The young brunette was tugging on Sig’s arm like a child pleading for candy.

The heels of the mans shoes tapped against the solid floor. He was headed straight towards the office, barely minding the girl at his arm. 

"Agent Skye, it's private business. I might be new here, but it's nothing strange. Now, if you'll excuse me."

\-----

Knock, knock.

Sig's knuckles firmly hit the door and he waited until he heard a silent 'Come In' from the other side. He entered the room and shut the door behind himself.

"May i ask why you called me here, sir?" Sig asked, holding his hands behind his back.

"You know why you're here. Don't test my patience today." Midas replied in a harsh tone, finishing off some paperwork.

"Rough day?"

"Lock the door."

Sig grinned slightly and turned to lock the door, hearing Midas push his chair back from the desk behind him. He heard a metal object being put down on the desk, and he turned to face his superior. It was a pair of golden handcuffs. 

"Oh, what are these for?"

"Stop playing dumb and get started already." Midas rolled his eyes and undid his tie, placing it on the desk. Sig let out a faint chuckle and grabbed the handcuffs, approaching Midas. He pulled Midas' hands up and cuffed his wrists together, earning a slight huff from the leader. 

"Too tight?" Sig teased. Before the golden man had a chance to reply, he placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved him down onto his knees. Midas frowned as his knees hit the floor, feeling them ache from the sudden impact. Sig only smirked and reached to his pants, undoing his belt and tugging them down along with his underwear; releasing his already half-hard cock in Midas' face. 

Midas licked his lips eagerly before parting them, taking the mans length into his mouth.

"Good boy..." Sig whispered, letting out a pleased sigh. He placed a hand on the back of Midas' head, gently petting his hair. He let him work nice and slow on his cock until he was fully erect, which was when Sig suddenly shoved Midas' head down, grinning as he heard the man choke on his length. Sig began to roughly fuck the mans face, his fingers gripping on to his short hair.

They had slept together a couple of times at this point. Sig remembers the first time like it was yesterday. The clumsy kissing, the fumbling, and Midas shamefully admitting that he wants to be dominated, _hard._ Sig absolutely didn't mind seeing his boss drool all over his cock, his face red and eyes watered. He knew Midas was enjoying it too, judging by the tight tent in his pants. 

Who would've thought their cold, neat,l perfectionist of a boss loved being treated like this? 

Sig snapped out his thoughts by a particularly loud gag coming from Midas, lazily gazing down at him. They had both a safeword and a safesign to make sure they were both comfortable at all times, but Midas showed no sign of wanting Sig to stop. His normally pale face was flushed, both tears and drool dripping from his chin. He looked so beautiful like this.

Sig felt his orgasm steadily edging closer, his panting becoming heavier and faster by the second.

"Fuck, Mi... I'm gonna cum..." He grunted out, lightly caressing Midas' hair. Only a few more thrusts were needed to push Sig over the edge and he groaned loudly, his eyes squeezing shut as he came. Midas took over and sucked him off through his orgasm, swallowing as much of his seed as he could manage, some escaping out the corners of his mouth. The raven haired man slowly pulled back and licked his lips, sharply gazing up at Sig who was once again grinning, coming down from his high.

"Bend over the desk." Sig ordered.


End file.
